mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch
Mixels: The Movie is the first theatrical adaption of the animated show collaboration between LEGO and Cartoon Network, Mixels. The film was first released on the 18th of November 2017 worldwide, the first teaser was shown in cinemas in the United States on the 4th of December 2016, the teaser was later uploaded to multiple viral video sites. The official trailer was revealed on the 25th of January 2016. The movie was produced by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network Movies and The LEGO Group, it is the second theatrical movie by Cartoon Network and is the second to be rated PG. The movie received positive reviews and was a box office success, earning 10 million against its 4 million budget. Synopsis Major Nixel and King Nixel have found the perfect plan to defeat the Mixels once and for all, destroying the Maximum Cubit which created them in the first place, when they set out to destroy their homes and the Cubits, the Mixels must do anything they can to defend their planet. Plot The film starts with the Warner Bros. logo appearing, except being in a Check It 3.0 style, it fades out, then, the casual Cartoon Network logo showing up in a Cartoon Network Games form with "To The Cubit" playing lightly in the background, then the C of Cartoon burps out the MOVIES logo, next, the LEGO Group logo falls from above and crashes through the Cartoon Network Movies logo, next, the LEGO Group logo turns into a Rainbow Cubit and explodes, fading to a black screen. At the time, Planet Mixel and the Mixel-Moon were post-apocalyptic, and was taken over by Nixels, and a 12 year old Flain sets out on a journey to find the Maximum Cubit, eventually, after going through a treacherous journey, Flain collapses when he arrives, he then pulls out a Rainbow Cubit and then activates the Maximum Cubit, which pulses power into the elemental areas nearby, after nothing happens, Flain believes it failed, but when Mixels start emerging from their respective elemental item, Flain is overjoyed, and the Maximum Cubit then brings colour to Planet Mixel and the Mixel-Moon. The intro starts playing. A view of the Mixelverse is seen, and zooms into Planet Mixel, music is heard, and it zooms over to the Mixopolis and into Mixopolis Park. A massive party is seen taking place, the Mixels are all throwing a massive Mix Festival, and after tons of Mixing (and Murping), Flain steps onto the stage that the Mixies were playing on and thanks everyone for coming, and after multiple Mixels ask questions about Mixel history after finding an artefact in an Electroid storage unit, Flain tells them that the past will not be revealed, leading to the distrust of many Mixels. The screen zooms over to the underground base belonging to the Nixels, where Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel are planning the ultimate plan to defeat the Mixels and ruin fun and creativity, after many hours of brainstorming, he announces the foolproof plan to King Nixel, who approves, and sends millions of Nixels to attack each tribal landscape, and destroy them. Vulk, who is on lookout at the Magma Wastelands, notices an incoming swarm of Nixels and warns Zorch and Flain. Flain quickly has the area evacuated, but the Nixels give chase, resulting in the Infernites Maxing to retaliate, after they escape the swarm, they look back at their now destroyed home. The Nixels then advance to the Mines. Back at the Nixel base, King Nixel and Major Nixel are viewing the Nixels attacks on a map, King Nixel asks where Colonel Nixel is, and he finds Colonel Nixel and other Nixels paying a Nixel to have a Living Flame in his suit, which burns him to ashes, but they run when they notice King Nixel. The Nixels all attack each tribal landscape and destroy them, including Mixopolis, resulting in the Mixels being scattered across Planet Mixel. Few Mixels find other Mixels, and Mix to try and take down the Nixels giving chase, but end up being chased. Eventually, all Mixels find each other, just as the Infernites fly in on a chopper to rescue the Mixels. King Nixel, outraged at this, activates a Nixelstorm, which catches many Mixels in it, King Nixel then throws the captured Mixels into the Nix Chamber, where they will be Nixed. Flain and the tribal leaders quickly find a plan, but before it can be executed, King Nixel intercepts and captures the Mixels on the chopper, however, Flain breaks free from the Nixels grabbing him and attempts to kick King Nixel out of the chopper, however, Flain slips, but grabs onto the side of the chopper, King Nixel walks over to him, about to kick him off, but Flain lets go himself, falling to the ground. Vulk, Zorch, and the other tribal leaders are then thrown into the Nix Chamber where the other Mixels are while Vulk and Zorch are upset that they lost their brother, however, the other Mixels try to cheer them up, but to no avail. After the MCPD attempt to shoot the door, the Weldos breaking the wall (resulting in them breaking the Fourth wall) and a few other attempts to escape, Zorch finds the perfect break-out plan and quickly shares it with the other Mixels. Multiple Mixels form a slingshot when Mixing together, and they shoot Krader from it, causing him to smash against the wall, however, it only briefly cracks the wall, causing Forx and Kramm to use Wuzzo as a battering ram, which breaks the wall. The Mixels run until they find the Maximum Cubit being Nixed and the Nixels have set up a city around it, they try to get past, but Major Nixel and other Nixels notice them, and surround them. Flain is suddenly revealed to be alive, and tells the Mixels the story of their history after kicking the Nixels away and handing out Cubits to them, resulting in multiple Mixes, the Mixels charge towards the Maximum Cubit, defeating the Nixel guards. The Mixels all touch the Maximum Cubit, causing them to make eight massive Mixes between each series of Mixels, however, King Nixel, Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel congregate with all the Nixels and create three massive mechs. The Mixes defeat Colonel Nixel first, resulting in him spectating the rest of the battle. Major Nixel is then defeated, also joining Colonel Nixel, however, the Mixes then touch the Maximum Cubit again and form the Ultimate Mix, starting the final battle against Nixels. The Ultimate Mix defeats King Nixel and pounds the ground, and punches the Nixels to the other side of Planet Mixel, defeating them and destroying the city. The Mixels throw a party and attempt to make the Ultimate Mix again, but they Murp instead, causing them all to laugh. During the credits, all of the Nixels are revealed to have survived and are partying, King Nixel refuses to party as he is plotting a new plan, but soon starts partying with Major Nixel. The final post-credits scene shows Flain activating the Maximum Cubit again, presumably creating more Mixels. Cast Main Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Gobbol, Mysto and Screeno David P. Smith as Krader, Zorch and Volectro Jess Harnell as Vulk, Zaptor, Shuff, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Hydro, Surgeo and Sweepz Fred Tatasciore as Slumbo, Kraw, Jawg, Nixels and Colonel Nixel Phil LaMarr as Chomly, Flurr, Tentro and Skrubz Billy West as Lunk, Gobba, Balk and Compax Matt Taylor as Glomp and Hoogi Tara Strong as Scorpi Bumper Robinson as Glurt, Footi and Wizwuz Carlos Alazraqui as Torts and Mesmo Brian Stepanek as Magnifo Andrew Kishino as Niksput Justin Grollman as Nurp Rodger Bumpass as Naut and Flamzer Phil Hayes as Rokit and Kuffs Dave Fennoy as Globert, Boogly, Krog and Kramm Sam Riegel as Vampos Jeff Bennett as Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky and Camillot Daran Norris as Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz and Lewt Steve Blum as King Nixel, Kamzo, Tapsy, Aquad and Spinza Griffin Burns as Snax, Slusho, Chilbo and Skulzy Peter Jason as Major Nixel, Wuzzo, Sharx and Tuth Chris Cox as Gox, Forx and Busto Cree Summer as Jamzy Eric Bauza as Paladum Richard Horvitz as Mixadel and Splasho Gregg Bissonette as Myke and Camsta Leonard Garner as Cobrax Minor Fred Tatasciore as Jetpack Nixels, Muscle Nixel, Boxer Nixels, Boomerang Nixels, Cannon Nixels and Flyswatter Nixels Dave Fennoy as Sergeant and King Tom Kenny as Booger Cree Summer as Teacher, Jamzy Production *On the 15th of October, 2016, it was announced that a Mixels feature film was in production. *On the 4th of December, 2016, Cartoon Network made a blog post about the film, and some pictures were shown. *Later that day, the teaser trailer was released. *On the 2nd of January, 2017, Cartoon Network jokingly announced that film would be the finale. **Later that day, LEGO confirmed it was set to continue. This was unfortunately not the case. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July. *The film was released in theaters worldwide on the 18th of November, 2017. Soundtrack (W.I.P.) *Planet Nixel *To The Rainbow Cubit *The Eye Of Nixhulhu *The Colors of the Mixel Way *Intro *Calling All Mixels: Electroid Land Remix *The Electroid Dance Partay *Nixed-Up Plan *More like Planet Nixel *The Nixel Attack *Flain's Realization *Fiery Fanatics *The Great Run-Up *The Mines *Digging a Hole *The Escape from the Mines *Electroid Party *The Pylon-Ride *Greatest of Ice-Slides *On a Roll *Snoof's Moment of Triumph *The Greatest Fail *Farmland Party *Forest Fires *The Great Sky Lands *The Sproingy Lands are Falling Down *Slimy With a Chance of Goop *Let There be Slime *Get Prick-Roll'd *The Hug Competition *Amazing World of Magic Songs These are the songs heard throughout the film, the score was composed by Kevin Manthei. *The Colors of the Mixelverse (sung by Flain) *More like Planet Nixel (sung by King Nixel, Major Nixel and the Nixels) Credits Deleted Scenes Escape from the Mixel-Moon (extended) It involves the Orbitons and the Glowkies in a desparate attempt to escape the Mixel-Moon when the Nixels invade. Memorable Quotes Flain: *hanging onto side of chopper* Whoa! King Nixel: *walkig over to him* This is the end of the line for you, hothead, your race has fallen, creativity is over, this is our planet once again, our goals have been finished, the last thing I need to do is to finish YOU. Vulk: Wait, what are you doing?! Zorch: No, Flain! King Nixel: *prepares to kick Flain off* Have a nice fall. Flain: Not this time, Nixel. *lets go* Trailers *The first trailer was released on the 4th of December, 2016, the voice-over is done by David P. Smith. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February, 2017, the voice-over is done by Rodger Bumpass. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July, 2017, this trailer has no voice-over. Logo Variants Warner Bros. In the film and the trailers, it appears in a Check it 3.0 style. Cartoon Network It appears in a similar way to the Cartoon Network Games logo. Cartoon Network Movies An entirely new logo is used. LEGO The red square is a Rainbow Cubit. Gallery Continuity *This is the fifth time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *This is the fifth appearance of Nixels Land. ("Another Nixel", "Nixel "Mix Over", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *The Nixels from Calling All Mixels appear for the first time. *The posters for Series 1, 2 and 3 are re-used for the films posters. *Wuzzo shouts "Comin' through!" for the second time. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *Teslo says "I'm scared!" for the third time. ("Epic Comedy Adventure", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Trivia *This is the first time a Mixel dies onscreen. **However, Flain is revealed to be alive once the remaining Mixels escape the Nix Chamber. *Mixels are revealed to be organics. *It is revealed that Flain was the first Mixel to roam Planet Mixel, and created the other Mixels by using the power of the Maximum Cubit. *It is revealed that King Nixel was the first Nixel, and cloned himself, but it went wrong and created Nixels and Major Nixel. *This is the first time Wizwuz, Trumpsy and Tapsy speak on their own. **This is also the first time Tapsy appears outside of the main title. *This is Tentro's first speaking role since Elevator. *This is the first time Scorpi speaks. *Major Nixel and King Nixel are shown outside of their shells for the first time. **This is due to their shells being destroyed by the Ultimate Mix. *Vaka-Waka are separated for the first time. *Colonel Nixel is introduced. *Background Mixels are shown to be fake and created by Flain. Allusions *'Terraria-'''The Eye Of Nixhulhu is a direct reference to Terraria's boss, the Eye Of Cthulhu, complete with similar music that plays during the fight. *'SpongeBob SquarePants'-The Gravity Plug is a reference to the episode "The Main Drain". *'Crash & Bernstein'-Jawg telling his brothers to use his "other barrel" is reference to the first season finale. *'Minecraft'-A game that Shuff is seen playing on his computer is a reference to this hit game. *'The Simpsons'-The scene where Colonel Nixel and other Nixels are betting to make a Nixel put a Living Flame in his suit is a reference to the episode "Cape Feare". *'Gravity Falls'''-When Vaka claims "There'll be a Nixelmageddon of weird and destruction!" is a reference to the Weirdmageddon story arc.